Harry Potter and the Nontuplets
by Dark Elven Sorceress
Summary: Harry and Draco's nine children are starting their first year at Hogwarts. However Lucius Malfoy is still very much a threat to the safety of one of them. I'd really really appreciate review for this story :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine etc, etc

AN: A huge thank you to one of my best friends Dani for all the help she has given me with this story including the names and the title of my story.

Harry Potter and the Nontuplets

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Malfoy-Potter Household

'Hurry you lot we need to get to the station!' Harry yelled up the stairs. Soon what sounded like a herd of elephants came thundering up the down the stairs. Of course it was really a herd of elephants; it was Harry and Draco's nontuplets, which is to say nine children born at once. Needless to say anyone would find it difficult to distinguish who was who. Annette and Esther both had Draco's hair and Harry's eyes and were fair skinned. Christabel and Hortensia both had Harry's hair and Draco's eyes and were olive skinned. Dunstan and Kenneth both had Draco's hair and eyes and were also fair skinned. Bertram and Leander both had Harry's hair and eyes and they too were olive skinned. The only one who was different was Lilias. She had red hair and green eyes with fair skin. She bore a striking resemblance to her late grandmother.

All of the children were eleven and preparing for their first year at Hogwarts. The nine of them were excited and were speculating among themselves which houses they would be in. They had been worried about being in Slytherin to begin with but had been assured by their parents that being in Slytherin wasn't a bad thing.

Harry and Draco finally managed to get their children seated around the breakfast table. The children all grabbed a quick breakfast before gathering their trunks and the cages that held their animals.

Annette and Esther both had cats. Annette's cat was black with white patches she named Artemis. Esther had a ginger tabby which she called Max. Christabel and Hortensia both had owls. Christabel had a New Britain Barn Owl named Athena. Hortensia had a Greater Sooty Owl named Shadow-wing. Dunstan and Bertram both had rats. Dunstan had a black rat named Temple. Bertram had a cinnamon hood rat called Cin. Kenneth had a grey and white cat called Hepheastion. Leander had a brown hamster called Cassanda. Lilias had a Minahassa Masked Owl named Nirvana.

Once the children had gathered all their pets and belongings the family piled out of the house and into the car. The car had been enchanted so that it could fit everyone. Harry got in the driver's seat while Draco got into the passenger's seat. Annette, Christabel and Bertram all sat in the back. Dunstan, Esther and Hortensia sat in the middle while Leander, Kenneth and Lilias sat in front of them.

When everyone was seated and buckled in the family headed off to the train station.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine

Lovegood-Weasley Household/Weasley-Johnson Household

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lovegood-Weasley Household

'Luna, are the girls ready for breakfast?' Ginny asked entering the kitchen. 'Yes,' her wife replied. Sure enough all three girls were in their highchairs and Luna was getting yoghurt out of the fridge for. All three girls liked strawberry yoghurt so that was what their mama gave them. To three girls Luna was mama and Ginny was mummy. It wasn't so confusing that way.

The triplets were three years old and their names were Josie, Ianthe and Meriel. Even though they were triplets they didn't look the same. Josie looked like Luna with her long white-blond hair and startlingly blue eyes. She also had her mama's fair skin. Ianthe resembled Ginny as she had ginger hair, brown eyes and freckled skin. Meriel on the other hand had strawberry blond hair, hazel eyes and fair skin. Thus telling the three apart was never an issue.

'Are we going to the station to say goodbye to the others?' Luna asked. 'Of course,' Ginny replied, 'It'll be the nontuplets first year at Hogwarts. I don't want to miss seeing them off.' Luna didn't want to miss that either. 'I wonder if all nine of them will be sorted into the same house,' she wondered. 'They might not be. After all, all four of George and Angelina's children were sorted into different houses,' Ginny pointed it out. None of their nieces and nephews was in the same house. It had been a surprise but everyone had adapted to it easily enough.

Once the triplets were finished eating their mothers got them cleaned up. They then had some breakfast themselves after which everyone prepared to leave for the station.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Weasley-Johnson Household

The Weasley-Johnson household was buzzing with activity. The two sets of twins were getting ready to start their next year at Hogwarts. Magda and Rosabella would be starting their second year. Both girls resembled their mother with their long black hair, brown eyes and dark skin. The girls had not been sorted into the same house. Magda had been sorted into Gryffindor and Rosabella had been put in Hufflepuff. Despite this the sisters were close and all stopped to talk to each other when their paths crossed at school and they did have some classes together.

Their brothers, Geoffrey and Ephraim were going to be starting their fourth year. They both resembled their father. They had ginger hair, brown eyes and freckled skin. They were fourteen years old and like their sisters they had be sorted into separate houses. Geoffrey was in Ravenclaw while Ephraim was in Slytherin. Like their sisters they were close and talked whenever they saw each other at school. They did have some classes together and often took time to make sure their younger sisters were alright.

The family had already eaten breakfast and the four siblings were making sure that their pets were secure in the cages. Magda was checking her black cat Midnight while Rosabella was making sure her owl, a Madagascar Red Owl named Firewing, was alright. Geoffrey was checking on his owl, a Desert Eagle Owl named Savannah. Ephraim was busy making sure his owl, a Himalayan Wood Owl called Inca, was safe in his cage.

Once everything was ready and they were sure the animals were all secure the family headed out to the car and drove off to the station.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine but I really like to play around with the characters

Thomas-Finnigan/Boot-Granger Households

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Thomas-Finnigan Household

'Sean, hurry up!' Seamus yelled up the stairs. 'Coming dad!' Sean called. Seamus and Dean were standing at the foot of their stairs waiting for their son to appear.

Eventually an eleven year old boy appeared and dashed down the stairs. He had Seamus' sandy hair and Deans dark brown eyes. His skin tone was halfway between his dad and his papa's. Where Dean was dark skinned and Seamus fair their son had olive skin.

When Sean reached the bottom of the stairs he found his parents waiting for them. He smiled sheepishly at their slightly annoyed expressions. 'Come on,' Dean said, 'let's get some breakfast and then we'll head to the station.'

The three of them entered the kitchen and got themselves toast, cereal and orange juice for breakfast. 'Have you got everything?' Dean asked his son. 'Yes papa,' Sean replied. 'Good,' Seamus said, 'what about your owl?' Sean owned a Tropical Screech Owl named Hawkeye. 'He's in his cage, so he'll be alright for the train journey,' Sean informed them.

Before leaving for the train station Seamus and Dean told their son that they would be visiting his grandparents who lived in Ireland for two weeks. 'Here's the address so you can write to us there,' Seamus said handing Sean the address. 'Ok,' Sean said.

Soon it was time to leave for the train station. Dean packed his son's belongings in the car while Sean climbed into the back seat and Seamus got into the driver's seat. Once Dean had put everything in the trunk he got into the passenger's seat and Seamus drove them all to the station.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Boot-Granger Household

Hermione was busy doing her daughter, Desdamona's, hair. Everything for her first year at Hogwarts had been packed the day before. Desdamona had her mother's bushy brown hair and her father's blue eyes. Hermione was plating her daughters her as that seemed to be one of the best ways to get it behave.

When she was done the two headed down to the kitchen. Hermione's husband Terry was getting their son, Lysander Terrence, some apple juice when his wife and daughter entered the kitchen. 'Morning dad,' Desdamona said hugging her father. 'Morning Mona,' her father replied hugging her back. Desdamona got herself some yoghurt and cereal for breakfast as well as a glass of milk. 'Mona are you excited about starting school?' Lysander asked his sister. Desdamona smiled at her brother. 'Yes Sander,' she replied, 'I'm very excited. I'll to you, mum and dad every week and let you know everything that happens.' Lysander clapped his hands happily.

When everyone had eaten they took Desdamona's luggage outside. Desdamona was carrying her owl in her cage. Her owl was a Brown Wood Owl named Druid.

Once everything was in the car the family got in and drove off to the station.

AN: I know the beginning chapters are really short but after this the chapters will get longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine etc

Weasley-Jordan/Weasley-Wood Households

AN: This chapter contains mpreg

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Weasley-Jordan Household

'Donoghue are you nearly ready? We have to get breakfast and go to the station!' Lee called to his and Fred's twelve year old son. 'Nearly ready dad,' his son yelled back.

Donoghue was getting ready to start his second year at Hogwarts. He was in Slytherin. He was a couple of years below his cousin, Ephraim, who was also in Slytherin.

Donoghue took after his dad in how he looked. He had Lee's curly brown hair, dark skin and dark eyes. He was very excited as he would soon have a baby sister. Fred was seven months pregnant with a girl that he and Lee had decided to name Effie.

Unfortunately for Lee, Fred was nearly always in a stroppy mood now that he was pregnant. Everything was Lee's fault and by now Fred's husband had learned to just agree with him.

Fred couldn't move around much so he couldn't go to the station to see Donoghue off to school. Donoghue had assured his papa that was fine. Instead Fred would say goodbye just before they left for the station.

Soon enough Lee heard his son come dashing down the stairs and into the kitchen. Donoghue got himself some toast and orange juice for breakfast. After he had eaten he checked that he had everything in his trunk and also made sure his white and brown cat Patches, was secure in her cage.

When he had done all that he went through to the sitting room to say goodbye to his papa. 'Bye papa,' he said kissing Fred on the cheek. 'Bye son,' said Fred hugging him and giving him a kiss on the forehead, 'make sure to create lots of trouble while you're at school.' Donoghue giggled. 'I will papa,' he assured Fred.

After a final goodbye Lee and Donoghue gathered Donoghue's belongings and left the house for the train station.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Weasley-Wood Household

Ron and Oliver were helping their eleven year old daughter Veronica Olivia get ready to start he first year at Hogwarts. Veronica looked liked Oliver. She had his brown hair and hazel eyes. She was best friends with Harry and Draco's daughter Lilias and hoped that they would be in the same house at school.

Once her dad and papa had made sure that she had everything they needed they had some breakfast together.

After breakfast Veronica checked on her white cat Misty who was currently in her travel cage. Satisfied that she was ok she told her parents that she was ready to go to the train station.

The family put Veronica's possessions in the trunk of their car and then Oliver drove them to station.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, unfortunately I don't

AN: I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been down in the South Island with no internet. Anyway here's the next chapter

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapter 5

When Harry, Draco and their nine children arrived at the train station they headed to the barrier which separated platform 9 ¾ from the other platforms. Bertram, Dustan, Leander and Kenneth all went one after the other. Annette and Christabel went together because they were nervous about going through a solid barrier. Esther, Hortensia and Lilias all went together. Harry and Draco headed through last. When the family arrived at the platform they saw that Ron and Oliver were already there with their daughter Veronica. Ginny and Luna were there as well. They had their triplets, Josie, Ianthe and Meriel with them. 'Roni,' Lilias cried catching sight of her best friend. 'Hi Lili,' Veronica called as Lilias ran over to her and hugged her. While Veronica was returning the hug the rest of the Malfoy-Potter clan made their way over. The children all greeted Veronica and the adults and then fussed over the three year old triplets. The three sets of parents struck up their own conversation. 'Are the nontuplets looking forward to starting their first year at Hogwarts?' Ron asked Harry. 'Of course,' Harry replied, 'it's all they've been talking about this summer. What about Veronica? Is she looking forward to it?' Harry asked. 'Oh yes,' Ron answered, 'she's been going on and on about how excited she is to finally be learning magic. And of course hoping that she's in the same house as Lilias.'

While the grownups were talking Terry and Hermione arrived with Desdemona and Lysander. Lysander stayed close to his parents while his older sister went and said hello to Veronica and Lilias, her two best friends. Both girls hugged Desdamona when they saw her and the three best friends talked about which house they hoped they were in. All three hoped for Ravenclaw.

Soon Lee arrived with Donoghue followed by George and Angelina with Magda, Rosabella, Geoffrey and Ephraim. Then Seamus and Dean arrived with Sean who was Bertram and Dunstan's best friend. The children and grownups talked until it was time to board the train. There were hugs and kisses all round then the sixteen children went to find carriages. Lilias, Desdamona and Veronica had a compartment to themselves. Sean found a compartment that he shared with Bertram and Dunstan. Soon another boy joined them. 'Hi, I'm Jonathan. Do you mind if I join you?' 'Not at all,' Bertram said. Jonathan sat down next to Dunstan and Bertram introduced everyone. 'This is my brother Dunstan, our best friend Sean and I'm Bertram. 'It's nice to meet you all,' Jonathan said. The three best friends easily accepted Jonathan into their friendship group.

Annette was wondering along trying to find a compartment. Eventually she found one that only had three people in it. 'Can I join you?' she asked. 'Of course,' one of the girls, a red head said. 'I'm Annette by the way,' Annette said. 'I'm Rosaline,' the red head replied. She then introduced the other two girls. 'That's Jean,' she said indicating a raven-haired girl, 'and that's Harriet,' she said, indicating a girl with light brown hair. 'It's a pleasure to meet all of you,' Annette said smiling. The four soon got talking. They found they got on well together and they quickly became the best of friends.

Magda meanwhile were searching for her two best friends Josette and Caroline. The three girls had become best friends during their first year. She soon found them in a compartment near th end of the train. They both greeted Magda enthusiastically and the three fell to talking about their summers.

Leander was dragging his trunk along trying to find a compartment. Eventually he found one that only had two other boys in it. He asked if he could join them and they said yes. Leander introduced himself and then the two boys introduced themselves as Marcus and Donovan. Three boys took an instant liking and were soon laughing and talking with ease.

Geoffrey was searching the train for his boyfriend Lucan and his two best friends Darrian and Flyn who were also boyfriends. He soon found them in a middle compartment. Darrian was sprawled over the seats with his arms wrapped around Flyn's waist that was nestled in his lap. Lucan was sitting on the seat by the window but when he saw Geoffrey he leapt to his feet and flung his arms around his boyfriend. 'Hey babe,' Geoffrey said smiling and kissing Lucan chastely on the lips. 'Hey,' Lucan replied returning the kiss, 'I missed you.' He sat back down on the seats and Geoffrey lay down his head in his lap. 'I've missed you too,' he murmured. Lucan smiled and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

Rosabella was looking for her best friends Clair, Dan and Keith. Like Rosabella the three of them were in Hufflepuff. She soon found her friends and the four of them talked about what they had done that summer.

Christabel and Hortensia had stuck together and soon found a compartment. There were two boys already in there and the sisters decided to join them. 'Hi,' the boys said. 'Hi,' Christabel replied, 'I'm Christabel and this is my sister Hortensia.' 'I'm Tom and this is my best friend Jamie,' one of the boys said. 'It's nice to meet you both,' Hortensia said. 'It's nice to meet you two as well,' Jamie said, 'do you have shorter names you like to be called by?' 'Well I prefer Christa,' Christabel said. 'And I prefer Tensi,' Hortensia told them. 'We'll keep that in mind,' Tom said. Christabel and Hortensia smiled and sat down opposite the boys. The four got on very well together.

Esther wandered the train trying to find a compartment that wasn't full. She soon found on that had three girls in it. 'Can I join you?' she asked. 'Of course,' a girl with curly black hair said. Esther entered the compartment and introduced herself. 'I'm Esther,' she said. The other girls went round and introduced themselves. Esther found out their names were Rachel, Louisa and Annabeth. When introductions had been made the three girls got to talking. They found they got on well together and decided then and there that they would be best friends.

Kenneth was feeling rather lonely as he couldn't find anyone to share a compartment with. A boy noticed him walking past. 'Hey,' he called out. Kenneth turned. 'Would you like to share our compartment?' the boy asked. 'Sure,' Kenneth said smiling. He entered the compartment and introduced himself. The three boys then took turns introducing them. Their names were Russell, Matthew and Robert. The four boys found they got on well together. They quickly became the best of friends.

Meanwhile Ephraim was looking for his girlfriend Janet and best friends Ryan and Mary. Ryan and Mary were also a couple. He soon found them. He greeted his girlfriend with a loving hug and a kiss on the lips. The two then sat down opposite Ryan and Mary. Ryan was leaning back on the seat with Mary leaning on his chest. Ephraim and Janet mirrored their position. The four friends were soon laughing and talking. It was almost as if they'd never been apart.

Donoghue found who was looking for quite soon. He walked into the compartment pulled his boyfriend Matthias closer and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Matthias wrapped his arms around Donoghue's waist and pulled him down on the seat. They were sitting opposite Ryan and Mary. The four talked about their holidays. Then Donoghue told them that he was going to be getting a baby sister called Effie. Mary squealed and asked when she was due. Ryan smiled at his girlfriend's enthusiasm.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The journey on the Hogwarts express was long. Fortunately the kids all had someone to talk to so the journey seemed to fly passed.

Soon they'd reached the Hogsmead station. The first years all made their way to where Hagrid was waiting with the boats while the other students made their way to the carriages that would take them to the school.

Naturally the carriages made it to the school first so the students all piled out and made their way to the great hall. After sitting at their house tables they waited eagerly for the sorting to begin.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Meanwhile the boats had made it to the school and the students were waiting nervously outside the great hall.

Soon the doors were opened and they were led into the hall. Everyone waited for the sorting hat to say its piece and then the sorting began. The students were called up one by one and sorted into their houses. Annette and her new friends ended up in Gryffindor. Bertram, Dustan, Sean and Jonathan were also put in Gryffindor. The Gryffindors' all cheered for them.

Lilias, Veronica and Desdamona were all sorted into Ravenclaw just as they'd hoped. Leander, Marcus and Donovan were also sorted into Ravenclaw. There were cheers from the Ravenclaw table this time.

Christabel, Hortensia, Tom and Jamie were all sorted into Hufflepuff and got a rousing cheer from that table.

Esther and her new friends were sorted into Slytherin as were Kenneth and his new friends. The Slytherins' all cheered for their new housemates.

Once the sorting was over it was time for the feast. The first years gasped at the selection of food and then began to tuck in.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Once the feast was over the students were led to their respective houses.

When all the nontuplets were in bed in their various dorm rooms they lay awake looking forward to their first year at Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No own blahdy blah

AN: My friend Dani gave me the idea of writing this story from each of the nontuplets. It makes it easier for me to keep track of everyone that way.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lilias' POV

When Lilias woke the morning after the feast she lay their listening for to the other girls in her dormitory get up and start getting ready. She poked her head through her curtains. She saw the Veronica, who had the bed to her left, was already up. She looked to the bed to her right which was the one that Desdamona was sleeping in. The curtains were still drawn around the bed. Lilias and Veronica rolled their eyes at each other. 'Could you try and get her up Roni?' Lilias asked as she was getting into her uniform and robe. Veronica who was already is her uniform and robe walked over to Desdamona's bed and flung the curtains back. Desdamona groaned and sat up blinking sleepily. When she caught sight of Veronica she scowled at her. 'What was that for Roni?' she grumbled. 'You need to get up so we don't miss breakfast Mona. We do get out timetables today,' Veronica explained. Desdamona sighed and got out of bed.

When she was ready the three girls made their way down to the great hall for breakfast. When they got there they took their seats at the Ravenclaw table. They helped themselves to porridge and toast and had orange juice to drink.

While they were eating the timetables were handed out. Lilias, Veronica and Desdamona glanced at their timetable. They had Transfiguration and Charms first. The three girls quickly finished their breakfast and then headed off to the Transfiguration classroom.

When they arrived they saw that they would be having these lessons with the Hufflepuffs'. Lilias caught sight of her brother and sisters and waved. They waved back to her. She noticed that Leander had a couple of new friends. She also saw that Hortensia and Christabel had made friends with a couple of boys from their house. She pleased that her brother and sisters had new friends.

When the professor who would be teaching the class arrived the students were allowed in and took their seats. Lilias, Veronica and Desdamona took desks at the front of the classroom. Leander, Marcus and Donovan took desks in the middle row. Christabel, Hortensia, Tom and Jamie took desks at the back.

The teacher stood at the front of the class and explained what they would be doing. First she taught them basics behind Transfiguration and the class took notes. After that she gave everyone a matchbox and asked them to practice changing it into a pin.

The class room was soon full of students saying the incantation and either victorious cheers or annoyed groans.

Lilias, Desdamona and Veronica all managed to successfully transform their matchboxes into needles by the end of the lesson.

When the bell rang the students trooped out to their next class which for the Ravenclaws' was Charms.

The Ravenclaws' all waited outside. While they were waiting they saw that they would be having these classes with the Gryffindors'. Annette, Bertram and Dunstan caught sight of their sister and brother and waved. They waved back.

Soon the teacher arrived and the students entered the classroom and sat at their desks.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lilias, Veronica and Desdamona really enjoyed their Charms class and were sorry when it was over. The now had half an hour break before their next couple of classes which were Positions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. The three girls decided to use this time to do their homework. Many of the students were complaining that it was the first day and they already had homework. Not the Ravenclaws' though. They didn't mind that they had homework to do.

After the break was over the three best friends headed down to the dungeons for Potions. They had this class with the Slytherins'. This also meant that Lilias would be having these classes with Esther and Kenneth. She waved to her brother and sister when she saw them and they waved back.

The Potions master soon arrived and the students filed into the classroom. Lilias took a desk between Desdamona and Veronica. Lilias was nervous about this class. She knew that her father had had a rough time in Potions classes because of the Professor. Hopefully this new Professor would be a bit nicer.

As it turns out Lilias needn't have worried. She found she was incredibly adept at it.

At the end of class the Professor was incredibly pleased with her Potion. They were also given Potions homework to do which was to explain the difference between and the effect of different poisonous plants as well as describe the antidotes.

Lilias, Desdamona and Veronica headed to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. When they got there they found the door already open. They entered the classroom and saw that the desks had all been moved aside to clear the floor. The other students filed into the classroom and Lilias noticed that they would also be having these classes with the Gryffindors'.

That lesson the class was learning basic defensive spells and shield charms. Lilias and her siblings had all picked up the extraordinary talents of their parents', both of whom were aurors, when it came to DADA.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When the bell rang summoning the students to the great hall for lunch Lilias, Desdamona and Veronica made their way down talking excitedly about their first lessons. 'I really like DADA and Charms,' Desdamona said. 'I like DADA as well,' Lilias agreed, 'but I prefer Transfiguration to Charms. What about you Roni?' Veronica thought about it for a moment. 'I think I like Potions and Charms the most,' she said, 'but we've still got the next two classes after lunch,' she reminded them. After lunch the three girls had flying lessons and then Herbology. 'True,' Desdamona said, 'I'm looking forward to the flying lessons.' 'Yeah that should be fun,' Veronica said.

The three girls entered the great hall and took their seats at their house table. There was a variety of soup and sandwiches for lunch as well as orange-, apple- and pumpkin-juice. The girls all helped themselves. They ate slowly still talking about their first day at Hogwarts.

After lunch the three friends made their way to the Qudditch pitch for their flying lessons. They were also having these lessons with the Slytherins. On the pitch there were two lines of brooms. One for Ravenclaw, the other for Slytherin. The two sets of students stood near a broom and did as their professor told them.

At first Lilias was a bit unsure when it came to flying but because both her parents' were fantastic flyers she quickly became comfortable with it.

After the flying lesson the Ravenclaws made their way over to green house one for their first Herbology lesson. They also had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. The professor for this class was Nevil Longbottom. Lilias, her siblings, Veronica and Desdamona all knew Nevil as he was friends with their parents'. When they entered the greenhouse they greeted Nevil who returned their greeting.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPH PHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH PHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When they had finished Herbology the students all headed back to the Castle for dinner. Dinner that night was steak and kidney pie, mashed potatoes, carrots and peas. For pudding there was treacle tart and ice-cream.

After dinner the Ravenclaw students all went back to their dormitories to get some sleep before their second day at Hogwarts.

As Lilias lay in bed that night she thought about the fantastic day she had. She decided to write to her papa and dad at the end of the week and tell them everything about her first week of school.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Me no own

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Leander's POV

A week had passed and Leander was finally used to the fact that the staircases moved and there were trick steps that you had to watch out for. He'd written to his parents about his first week at Hogwarts and sent the letter with Lilias' owl Nirvana. He'd received a reply at breakfast that day. His parents had said how proud they were that he was in Ravenclaw and also that they were glad that he was having a good time. They also encourage him to continue to work hard and also have fun. Lastly they sent their love and said how much they missed him and his brothers and sisters. Leander missed his parents too. He was looking forward to seeing them during the holidays. Leander's siblings had all gotten letters from their parents.

It was the weekend so the students were free from classes. Leander, Marcus and Donovan were currently up in their dorm room as the weather was far from pleasant. Marcus was complaining about how hungry he was. 'You're always hungry Marc,' Donovan teased him. 'I can't help it,' Marcus said, 'I'm a growing lad a need food.' Leander had idea. 'Hey let's go down to the kitchens. The house elves there are always happy to see people,' he said. Marcus and Donovan agreed with this idea.

The three of them made their way down to the kitchen. Leander tickled the pear like his dad had told him. The pear giggled and the portrait swung open. The three boys entered the kitchen and looked around. It was incredibly busy with house elves scurrying everywhere. A house elf caught sight of them, came over and bowed. 'Would you like something to eat?' he squeaked. 'If it's not too much trouble,' Leander said. The house elf assured that it was no trouble at all and soon a tray of cakes and biscuits as well as a jug of pumpkin juice had been placed on the kitchen table. Leander, Marcus and Donovan eagerly began eating.

When they had finished they thanked the house elves. The house elves bowed and said that they were welcome in the kitchen any time. This made the three friends very happy. With one last thank you they left the kitchen and made their way back to the Ravenclaw common room.

When they arrived they took seats in front of the fire. 'Those house elves were really nice,' Marcus said. 'Yeah,' Leander agreed, 'my dad was right about them.' Leander's sister Lilias and her two friends Desdamona and Veronica had seen the boys re-enter the common room. 'Where did you three go?' Lilias asked curiously. 'We went down to the kitchens and the house elves gave us something to eat,' Leander told her. Desdamona looked at them disapprovingly. 'You know they probably had enough work to do without feeding you three,' she pointed out. 'It was no trouble for them, honestly,' Leander assured her. Desdamona simply narrowed her eyes at them and turned back to game of exploding snap she was playing with her two best friends. Leander smiled to himself. She really was Hermione's daughter. He heard his sister ask her about how Lysander was. Desdamona told her that he was doing fine. She said that he spent a lot of time helping Ginny and Luna with their triplets.

Leander tuned out that conversation and glanced around the common room. He caught sight of Geoffrey, Fred and Angelina's son, making out with his boyfriend and quickly turned away to give them some privacy.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Classes started up again on Monday and Leander was grateful that he'd managed to get the homework that was due done over the weekend. They'd been given essays to do for Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic. History of Magic was now actually an interesting subject. Professor Bins, the ghost who had taught Leander's parents, had retired and a new teacher had taken over.

History of Magic was their first lesson of the day and Leander handed in his essay feeling rather proud of himself. After he had done that he took his seat at a desk in the middle row. He sat in-between Marcus and Donovan.

The Ravenclaws had these classes with the Gryffindors. Leander caught sight of his brothers Dunstan and Bertram and his sister Annette handing in their essays. The three of them saw Leander and waved. He waved back and then his siblings took their seats.

That lesson they were learning about the Salem Witch Trials. Of course none of the witches and wizards caught had died. They'd simply used their magic to freeze the flames and free themselves.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The last lesson of the day was Potions and Leander handed in his essay for this subject. They had Potions with the Slytherins which meant that he saw his brother Kenneth and his sister Esther. They handed in their essays and then stopped to talk to Leander for a while until the professor told them to take their seats. Leander noticed that Esther and Kenneth both had a set of friends they seemed to get on really well with and he was happy for them.

When all of the students had taken their seats the professor told them that they would be brewing a simple shrinking solution. The students set to work and soon a rather unpleasant smell was wafting through the classroom. When Leander caught sight of Esther and her friends he saw that they were all looking faintly disgusted. He could sympathise. The potion looked as bad as it smelled.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When lessons were over for the day the students made their way to their common rooms to unwind before dinner.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

That night Leander fell asleep thinking about the week ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Christabel's POV

The first term seemed to pass in a blur to Christabel and before she knew it, it was the Easter holidays. Her parents had sent her and her siblings wonderful Easter eggs. Christabel's had been milk chocolate with a pattern of flowers done in white chocolate. She loved chocolate so had eaten the whole thing at once rather than saving it.

It may have been the holidays but the students still had homework to do. Christabel, Hortensia, Tom and Jamie were currently sitting around a table in the common room doing a star chart for Astronomy. 'Some holiday,' muttered Tom, 'they're still giving us homework to do.' 'Well, we are still at school,' Hortensia pointed out, 'of course they'd expect us to still do school work. At least we don't have classes.' Tom grumbled a bit but he did agree with her. 'After we've finished this we could always have a wonder around the grounds,' Christabel suggested. 'Yeah,' Jamie agreed, 'I want to see the womping willow.' Christabel shuddered she didn't like that tree. 'Ok,' she said hesitantly, 'Just so long as we don't go too near it.'

So after the four had finished their Astronomy charts they went for a wonder round the grounds. Soon they came to the womping willow. 'Why was that even put here?' Tom asked curiously. Christabel and Hortensia knew the story. 'Tensi and I know,' Christabel told him and Jamie. 'Can you tell us Christa?' Jamie asked. 'Our dad told us the story,' she began, 'the womping willow guards the entrance to a tunnel that leads to the shrieking shack. It was put on the grounds long before my dad even born. He'd always tell us story's about when his dad and mum, our grandparents, were at school. His dad, James he was called, was part of group of good friends who called themselves the marauders. The group was made of dad and his friends, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Remus was a werewolf so the shrieking shack was built so that he had a safe place to transform. The womping willow was put at the entrance to the tunnel to keep the other students out. However our dad, Sirius and Pettigrew learned to become animagi. They could change into animals. Our dad became a stag, Sirius became a dog and Pettigrew became a rat. They made up nicknames. Dad was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, Remus was Moony and Pettigrew was Wormtail.' Christabel finished the story. Tom and Jamie noticed something. 'Why do you call Peter Pettigrew, Pettigrew rather than Peter?' Jamie asked. Hortensia and Christabel's faces darkened. 'He's the reason we don't know our grandparents on our dad's side,' Christabel explained, 'he betrayed our dad's parents to Voldemort and left our dad as an orphan.' 'I'm sorry,' Tom said gently. Hortensia and Christabel smiled. 'It's ok dad's doing just fine now. We also have a photo album of his parents,' Hortensia said. 'What happened to the other marauders?' Jamie asked. It was Hortensia who spoke this time. 'Sirius died helping our father against some deatheaters when dad was in his fifth year,' she said, 'Remus, along with his wife, died when Voldemort attacked Hogwarts and as far as we know Pettigrew's dead as well.' 'Are you sorry about that?' Tom asked. 'About Pettigrew? No. But we would have liked to have the chance to get to know Remus and Sirius especially seeing as how Sirius was dad's godfather,' Christabel said.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

They spent a few minutes more and then continued their exploration of the grounds. They soon found themselves at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. 'I hope you lot aren't planning on going in there,' a voice behind them said. The four turned around startled. Hortensia and Christabel sighed in relief when they saw it was their brother Kenneth. He was with three other boys they didn't know. 'Hi Kenneth,' Hortensia and Christabel said. 'You don't have to worry,' Christabel assured her brother, 'we're not stupid enough to go into the Forbidden Forest.' Kenneth looked relieved. His sisters suddenly remembered their manners. 'This is Tom and Jamie,' Christabel said introducing her new friends. She then introduced them to her brother. 'This is mine and Tensi's brother Kenneth.' Kenneth then introduced his new friends. 'These are Russell, Matthew and Robert,' he said. He turned to his friends. 'These are my sisters Christabel and Hortensia.' The two groups exchanged greetings. 'So if you're not going into the Forest what are doing right outside it?' Kenneth asked his sisters. They both shrugged. 'We were wondering the grounds and just ended up here,' Christabel said. Just then a howl came from inside the wood. The two groups quickly moved away from the Forest and back to the castle.

They parted ways in the entrance hall. The Slytherins when back to their common room and the Hufflepuffs went back to theirs. 'How many siblings do you have?' Tom asked. 'There are nine of us all together,' Christabel said, 'we're all in different houses.' Tom and Jamie were surprised there were so many. 'Is Kenneth the only one in Slytherin?' Jamie asked. 'No,' Hortensia said, 'our sister Esther is also in Slytherin.' 'What about the others?' Tom asked. 'Our sister Annette and our brothers Bertram and Dunstan are all in Gryffindor,' Hortensia began. 'Our sister Lilias and our brother Leander are both in Ravenclaw,' Christabel finished.

The four Hufflepuffs soon arrived back at their common room. Fortunately the chairs by the fire weren't occupied so the four of them quickly claimed these chairs before anyone else could.

The four sat talking long into the night because it was the holidays and there were no classes the next day.

Christabel was happy. She missed her parents but she was enjoying being at Hogwarts. She was actually rather looking forward to when classes started again.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not mine

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Bertram's POV

Bertram had enjoyed the Easter holidays and was actually quite disappointed when classes started again. Like his dad Bertram was incredibly adept at Defence Against the Dark Arts. Unfortunately Bertram had also inherited his dad's lack of skills when it came to Potions. Unluckily for him his first lesson when term started again was Potions.

Filled with dread Bertram made his way to the dungeons along with Dunstan, Sean and Jonathan. He lined up with his classmates outside the door. The Gryffindors had Potions with the Hufflepuffs and he could see Annette chatting to Christabel and Hortensia.

Soon the Professor arrived and the class entered the room and took their seats. Bertram, Dunstan, Sean and Jonathan all took seats at the back of the room. The professor told them that they would be making one of the simpler antidotes for poison this lesson. Bertram nearly snorted. To him there was never anything simple about Potions class.

This lesson proved to be no different. Because he wasn't paying attention Bertram added something to the potion that he shouldn't have. There was a puff of purple smoke and when it dissipated Bertram was nowhere to be seen. 'Bertram!' cried his siblings and friends in a panic. There was a tiny mew from somewhere on the floor. Everyone looked down. Where Bertram had been there was a fluffy black kitten with green eyes. 'Bertram?' asked Sean hesitantly picking the kitten up. The kitten mewed again. All at once there were exclamations about how cute Bertram was as kitten. Disliking the noise kitten-Bertram buried himself in Sean's chest. Seeing that he was obviously afraid everyone quietened down. 'What can we do?' a worried Annette asked the professor. He sighed. 'There's nothing we can do except wait for the effect to wear off I'm afraid,' he told her. 'When will that be?' Dunstan wanted to know. 'It should wear off at about dinner time,' he said. Bertram's siblings and friends were relieved. 'You hear that Bertram?' Sean said lifting kitten-Bertram to eye level, 'you're going to be back to normal in time for dinner.' Kitten-Bertram meowed happily and licked Sean's nose. Sean laughed.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Bertram's professors had been told of what happened and he'd been excused from classes for the day. Instead he spent the day on Sean's shoulder. Of course his brothers and sisters had been told of what happened. When they saw him in class they immediately started worrying over him until Dunstan assured them that Bertram was alright and would be back to normal by dinner time. This helped easy their siblings worry and when they had got over it they began to have a bit of a laugh about it.

At lunch time Sean put Bertram down on the table so he could eat. He poured some juice into a dish so that Bertram could drink it and Bertram got food by simply wandering around the table and taking what he wanted from the plates. Sean watched Bertram as he picked food of the plates. He is cute as a kitten, he thought. Bertram came trotting back and Sean put him back on his shoulder. From his vantage point Bertram surveyed the world through kitten's eyes. He had to admit it was interesting. Everything was so much bigger and his senses were a bit sharper, though not as sharp as they would have been if he was cat. He was also quite pleased about not having to do classes. In classes he either slept on Sean's shoulder or amused himself. He usually amused himself by playing with someone's shoelaces.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When it came to dinnertime Dunstan, Sean and Jonathan took Bertram up to their dormitory and set him down on the floor. For a while nothing happened and then in a puff of purple smoke the kitten disappeared. When the smoke cleared Bertram was standing there back in his human form. 'Glad to be human again?' Dunstan asked his brother. 'Yup,' Bertram replied, 'although it was rather interesting being kitten and it was nice not to have to do classes.' Sean snickered. 'Of course you would see that side of it,' he teased. Bertram grinned and shrugged. 'Come on,' he said, 'or we'll miss dinner.'

The four boys headed down to the great hall and pushed the doors open. Bertram siblings all rushed over when they saw him. They were relieved to see that their brother was indeed human again. Eventually they all moved off to their house tables and Bertram, Dunstan, Sean and Jonathan went and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

As Bertram ate his dinner he found himself thinking back over spending most of the day as a kitten. It was rather interesting and he wondered if he should learn how to become an animagus. His dad and papa were animagi. His dad became a stage like his father before him and been. His papa became a panther. Bertram wondered what sort of animal he'd become. He resolved to ask his dad and papa about it over the Christmas holidays.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

That night Bertram dreamed many times about being an animal. In every dream he was always a lion. Maybe it was an indication that if he learned to become an animagus his form would be a lion. Bertram rather liked that thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: No own

AN: Christmas Holidays now

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hortensia's POV

The months seemed to fly by and soon Hortensia, her brothers and sisters were heading home for the Christmas holidays. Their new friends that they had met on the Hogwarts Express were also going home. However they would be spending the holidays with their families so Hortensia and the others would have to see them again at Hogwarts when term started back up.

When the Hogwarts Express reached the station the nontuplets exchanged goodbyes with their friends and wished everyone a happy Christmas. They then went over to where their dad and papa were waiting for them. They had a big family hug and Harry and Draco asked their kids if they had had a good time at Hogwarts so far. 'Yes!' all nine said at once. Their parents smiled. 'That's good,' Harry said, 'come on let's get you all home.'

The family left the station and piled in the car to go home.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When they got home the nontuplets went up to their rooms. Hortensia went straight to the room she shared with Christabel and began unpacking her trunk. She let her Greater Sooty Owl Shadow-wing out of his cage and opened the window so that he could hunt. Shadow-wing had just flown out the window when Christabel entered the room. 'Hey Tensi,' she said as she began unpacking, 'what you up to?' Hortensia went and sat down on her bed. 'I just let Shadow-wing out to hunt,' she answered. 'I should let Athena out to hunt,' Christabel said. She did so and the two sisters sat talking for a while.

Soon they heard their dad calling up the stairs that dinner was ready. The two headed down stairs and sat at the table with their family. The nontuplets dad and papa had cooked dinner together. They'd made stew and provided bread rolls to have with it. Hortensia and her siblings tucked in. It wasn't that they hadn't liked the food at Hogwarts but they had missed their parents' cooking.

After dinner they gathered in the living room for their traditional family movie night. Hortensia was told that she could choose the movie. She went over to the DVD shelves and browsed through the movies. She tried to find one that they whole family would like. In the end she chose _Sleepy Hollow_.

She took her choice over to the DVD player and pushed play. As the DVD started she settled back into her place on one of the sofas.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After the movie finished everyone headed up stairs to their rooms except Harry and Draco who instead stayed up to watch another movie. Hortensia looked back at her parents and she was leaving the living room. Her dad was leaning against the sofa and her papa was leaning against his chest which her dad had his arms wrapped around. Hortensia smiled and went upstairs.

When she got to her room she found Christabel up with the light on. She was sitting in bed reading. Hortensia closed the window and then got into her own bed and picked up her own book. The book that she was reading at the moment was _The Hobbit_. It was one of favourites that had been read to her when she was younger. She had starting reading it at Hogwarts but hadn't had the chance to finish it before the holidays started.

She read for a while and then started to get tired. Christabel was still reading but Hortensia turned out her own light and went to sleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next morning Hortensia and Christabel were woken by a tapping on the window. They looked towards the window and saw that Shadow-wing and Athena had returned from hunting. They opened the window and the two owls flew in and perched on top of the wardrobe. Hortensia closed the window and she and Christabel went back as it was still early.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When Hortensia woke up again it was nine o'clock so she decided to get up. She got showered and dressed and tied her long black hair back into a ponytail. She then went downstairs to the kitchen and got herself breakfast.

While she was eating the rest of the household woke up and came down to the kitchen. 'What are we doing today?' Hortensia asked when everyone had assembled. 'What would you like to do?' Draco asked. 'Ice-skating,' Hortensia and her siblings chorused. 'Ok then,' Draco said, 'ice-skating it is then.'

After everyone had eaten they went and got their skates and got ready to go to the ice-skating rink. When they were all dressed nice and warm they packed into the car and drove off.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hortensia and her family spent several hours at the ice-skating rink. When they had all had enough they went to Pizza Express, an Italian restaurant, for lunch. They were seated at a table big enough for all eleven of them and looked over the menus and ordered what they wanted. They had all ordered dough balls to start with as it was their favourite starter. Hortensia and Christabel went off to watch the chefs make them and came back when they were ready.

Shortly after their starter their pizza arrived and when they had finished that they were all too full for dessert.

They made their way home and collapsed in the living room. They were all to exhausted and full to bother doing anything else. They had had a good day though.

Hortensia soon fell asleep curled up in an armchair her siblings followed after.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: No own

AN: Christmas Holidays now

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hortensia's POV

The months seemed to fly by and soon Hortensia, her brothers and sisters were heading home for the Christmas holidays. Their new friends that they had met on the Hogwarts Express were also going home. However they would be spending the holidays with their families so Hortensia and the others would have to see them again at Hogwarts when term started back up.

When the Hogwarts Express reached the station the nontuplets exchanged goodbyes with their friends and wished everyone a happy Christmas. They then went over to where their dad and papa were waiting for them. They had a big family hug and Harry and Draco asked their kids if they had had a good time at Hogwarts so far. 'Yes!' all nine said at once. Their parents smiled. 'That's good,' Harry said, 'come on let's get you all home.'

The family left the station and piled in the car to go home.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When they got home the nontuplets went up to their rooms. Hortensia went straight to the room she shared with Christabel and began unpacking her trunk. She let her Greater Sooty Owl Shadow-wing out of his cage and opened the window so that he could hunt. Shadow-wing had just flown out the window when Christabel entered the room. 'Hey Tensi,' she said as she began unpacking, 'what you up to?' Hortensia went and sat down on her bed. 'I just let Shadow-wing out to hunt,' she answered. 'I should let Athena out to hunt,' Christabel said. She did so and the two sisters sat talking for a while.

Soon they heard their dad calling up the stairs that dinner was ready. The two headed down stairs and sat at the table with their family. The nontuplets dad and papa had cooked dinner together. They'd made stew and provided bread rolls to have with it. Hortensia and her siblings tucked in. It wasn't that they hadn't liked the food at Hogwarts but they had missed their parents' cooking.

After dinner they gathered in the living room for their traditional family movie night. Hortensia was told that she could choose the movie. She went over to the DVD shelves and browsed through the movies. She tried to find one that they whole family would like. In the end she chose _Sleepy Hollow_.

She took her choice over to the DVD player and pushed play. As the DVD started she settled back into her place on one of the sofas.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After the movie finished everyone headed up stairs to their rooms except Harry and Draco who instead stayed up to watch another movie. Hortensia looked back at her parents and she was leaving the living room. Her dad was leaning against the sofa and her papa was leaning against his chest which her dad had his arms wrapped around. Hortensia smiled and went upstairs.

When she got to her room she found Christabel up with the light on. She was sitting in bed reading. Hortensia closed the window and then got into her own bed and picked up her own book. The book that she was reading at the moment was _The Hobbit_. It was one of favourites that had been read to her when she was younger. She had starting reading it at Hogwarts but hadn't had the chance to finish it before the holidays started.

She read for a while and then started to get tired. Christabel was still reading but Hortensia turned out her own light and went to sleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next morning Hortensia and Christabel were woken by a tapping on the window. They looked towards the window and saw that Shadow-wing and Athena had returned from hunting. They opened the window and the two owls flew in and perched on top of the wardrobe. Hortensia closed the window and she and Christabel went back as it was still early.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When Hortensia woke up again it was nine o'clock so she decided to get up. She got showered and dressed and tied her long black hair back into a ponytail. She then went downstairs to the kitchen and got herself breakfast.

While she was eating the rest of the household woke up and came down to the kitchen. 'What are we doing today?' Hortensia asked when everyone had assembled. 'What would you like to do?' Draco asked. 'Ice-skating,' Hortensia and her siblings chorused. 'Ok then,' Draco said, 'ice-skating it is then.'

After everyone had eaten they went and got their skates and got ready to go to the ice-skating rink. When they were all dressed nice and warm they packed into the car and drove off.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hortensia and her family spent several hours at the ice-skating rink. When they had all had enough they went to Pizza Express, an Italian restaurant, for lunch. They were seated at a table big enough for all eleven of them and looked over the menus and ordered what they wanted. They had all ordered dough balls to start with as it was their favourite starter. Hortensia and Christabel went off to watch the chefs make them and came back when they were ready.

Shortly after their starter their pizza arrived and when they had finished that they were all too full for dessert.

They made their way home and collapsed in the living room. They were all to exhausted and full to bother doing anything else. They had had a good day though.

Hortensia soon fell asleep curled up in an armchair her siblings followed after.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not mine

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Kenneth's POV

On Christmas Day Kenneth his brothers and sisters got up early. Their dad and papa were still in bed. 'I wish they would hurry up,' Annette grumbled. 'Let's go wake them up then,' Kenneth suggested. The other nontuplets agreed with this plan. The nine of them snuck to their parents door and pushed it open. Kenneth counted to three and then all of them yelled; 'WAKE UP!' Harry and Draco woke with a start. They saw their children laughing and glared at them. 'You know you could just have shaken us awake,' Harry said annoyed. 'Where is the fun in that?' Kenneth asked. His parents looked at each other and rolled their eyes. 'Ok seeing as how we're up we might as well open presents,' Draco said. Kenneth and his brothers and sisters cheered and hurried down the stairs.

They ran into the living room and found a whole pile of presents under the tree. Their parents soon entered and everyone sorted out their presents. They took it in turns to unwrap presents. When it came to Kenneth's turned he eagerly opened his first present. It was a phoenix feather quill. He stared at in awed. His parents smiled at him. 'Thank you!' he cried hugging them both. His brothers and sisters had banded together to get him a present. They had gotten him some chocolate frogs, liquorice wands and Bertie Bots Every-Flavour Beans. They'd also gotten him some new leather bound books for school. Kenneth thanked his siblings. Kenneth's news friends had also sent him presents. Russell had sent him a book about Qudditch. Matthew had sent him wizard chess set and Robert had sent him a hologram device. When he pushed a button a Qudditch player appeared and pulled off a spectacular Wronskei Feint. Kenneth eyes widened. He quickly snatched up the book on Qudditch Russell sent him. He found the device demonstrated the moves described in the book.

Everyone was very happy with their presents. When they were done Kenneth ran up to the room he shared with Dunstan and wrote letters to his friends to thank them for the presents. As he didn't have an owl he asked Lilias if Nirvana could take his letter. Lilias agreed to this as Nirvana was also taking Leander's letters as well as her own. Christabel allowed Anette and Esther to use Athena to deliver their letters. Hortensia let Dunstan and Bertram give their letters to her owl, Shadow-wing. The three owls were let out of the house and were soon winging away to deliver the letters.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Everyone came round to the Malfoy-Potter mansion for lunch. Ginny and Luna brought Josie, Ianthe and Meriel. George and Angelina brought Magda, Rosabella, Geoffrey and Ephraim. Fred and Lee brought Donoghue and Effie (Fred had given birth some time ago). Ron and Oliver brought Veronica. Dean and Seamus brought Sean and Hermione and Terry brought Desdamona and Lysander. They had a fantastic lunch of roast turkey, stuffing, roast vegetables, cauliflower cheese and gravy (Fred gave Effie her baby formula). For dessert there was an amazing Christmas pudding.

After lunch the adults talked while the older children entertained the younger children. Kenneth was holding Effie while the girls cooed over her. 'She's so little,' Ianthe said. This made the others laugh. 'You were probably this little when you were born,' Kenneth pointed out. Soon Effie fell asleep and Kenneth took her back to her parents. Then he went to play games with the other children.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Everyone ended up staying late so the adults threw together a picnic style dinner. After dinner everyone headed home. They said their goodbyes and all of a sudden the Malfoy-Potter household seemed much quieter. Kenneth and his siblings weren't ready to go back to bed though. They wanted to stay up longer. Their parents let them stay up to watch a movie. Kenneth chose the movie. It was a Christmas movie that was a family favourite.

When the movie had finished the nontuplets drifted back to their rooms. Kenneth and Dunstan went to their room and got ready for bed. Kenneth wanted to read his Qudditch book so he picked that up off his bedside table and settled down to read it. Eventually he started to get tired so he put the book away and went to sleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Much to Kenneth's surprise and delight he actually did get to see Russell, Matthew and Robert during the holidays. He'd given them his address and they surprise him by turning up at his house. 'How did you get here?' Kenneth asked ushering his friends inside. 'Matthew's parents dropped us off. They're coming back later to pick us up again,' Robert told him.

Kenneth led them through the house until he found his parents. Harry and Draco looked up when their son entered. 'Hi dad, hi papa,' he said, 'these are my new friends Russell, Matthew and Robert.' 'It's nice to meet, you,' Draco said as he and Harry shook their hands. 'It's nice to meet you too,' Russell said. 'Why don't you show your friends round the house?' Harry suggested. 'OK,' Kenneth agreed.

He took Russell, Matthew and Robert on a tour of the house. They were amazed at big the place was. Then again it had to be with eleven people living there. The tour ended with Kenneth and Dunstan's bedroom. Dunstan wasn't there so the four boys entered the room. 'Do you all share bedrooms?' Matthew asked, 'Yes,' Kenneth replied, 'Christabel and Hortensia share a room. So do Bertram and Leander. Annette, Esther and Lilias all share a room.'

The four boys talked for a while and then decided to go and play in the snow. When they got outside they saw that Kenneth's brothers and sisters had gotten into a mass snowball fight. The fight stopped when the other nontuplets saw Kenneth and his friends there. Introductions were made and Kenneth, Russell, Matthew and Robert all joined in with the snowball fight.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Afterwards they went inside wet and covered with snow but happy. It wasn't that long after that Matthew's parents came to pick the boys up. Kenneth said goodbye to his friends and then went and changed into drier clothes.

Kenneth had enjoyed having his friends over. They'd had a good time engaging in the snowball fight with his siblings. He was looking forward to seeing his friends again when they went back to Hogwarts for a new term.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Next: Lucius' escape from Azkaban and tracking down the Deatheaters he was communicating with while in Ireland.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not mine

AN: As Lucius is my main antagonist for this story (Thanks to my friend Dani for this suggestion), I will now be doing chapters from his POV

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lucius' POV

Azkaban Prison

Lucius was sitting in his cell staring blankly at the wall. He could feel the will to live slowly leaving him. Dementors no longer guarded Azkaban, however the prison itself seemed to be sucking the happiness out of Lucius without the Dementors help. Lucius thought back to how he ended up in there.

_Memory:_

He'd been hiding out in Ireland, Narcissa had long since left him. He had found a rundown shack and protected it with every defensive spell he knew including the dark magic ones. He had thought he was safe. And for a while, he was. He lived in peace as muggles couldn't see his house.

He'd been secretly bringing in the Daily Prophet so that he could keep up with what was going on in the wizarding world. He knew which Deatheaters had been caught, killed or were still evading capture. He'd managed to track down a couple of them and they kept contact secretly.

Through reading the Daily Prophet he knew that his son, Draco, was married to Harry Potter. This had made him very angry. He'd raged to himself for a good two hours before finally calming down.

He'd also found out when Harry had had the nontuplets. Of course it was headline news. The famous Harry Potter giving birth to nine children. He also knew that Harry and Draco were aurors. What he didn't know was how close they were to finding him.

He'd been unaware of the fact that Harry and Draco had been put in charge of rounding up the Deatheaters. That had been kept out of the paper. He also didn't know that they were on their way to Ireland with a whole team of aurors. Magic had advanced to the point where the spells that protected Lucius' hideaway were practically obsolete. The aurors had been able to use tracing and scrying spells to find him.

One day while Lucius was in the living room he'd been unaware of the fact that his son and his son's husband had landed near his hiding place along with a team of aurors. All of a sudden he'd heard a sound like something had broken. Startled he looked out of the window and to his horror saw aurors brake through his protection spells with ease. The door was blown off its hinges and Harry and Draco hauled Lucius out. Without a word the aurors had Apperated straight to Azkaban. Known Deatheaters weren't given a trial, they went straight to prison.

_End of Memory _

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Present _

Lucius was brought back to present by the sound of the cell door opening. A guard came with food and old Daily Prophet. He put them in the cell and then left. Lucius disregarded the food and instead picked up the newspaper. The front page immediately caught his attention. 'So the nine brats have started at Hogwarts,' he muttered to himself. He knew by now would be at home for the Christmas holidays. My chance for revenge, he thought. He would need to get out of Azkaban first. He would also need to find out what had happened to the Deatheaters he'd been communicating with. He would need them if the plan that was forming his mind was going to work.

He wasn't sure how was going to get out of Azkaban but he knew what he was going to do after he escaped. The Prophet had started doing coloured photos and Lucius was sure that he'd seen a couple of boys who looked like his son. He picked up the newspaper and looked intently at the picture of the nontuplets. Sure enough he saw two boys that had his son's silvery-blond hair and stormy grey eyes. Their names were mentioned underneath the photo. Lucius scanned across until he found the names his was looking, Dustan and Kenneth. He smirked. I'll kidnap one of these boys and see if I can teach him the respect my son never had for me, he thought gleefully.

It was certainly true that Draco and never respected his father especially where Harry Potter was concerned.

_Flashback_

Draco was back from school for the Christmas holidays and he hadn't come back alone. 'What on earth is he doing here?' Lucius demanded furiously. Draco was standing in the door hand in hand with Harry Potter. Their trunks were next to them. 'He's my boyfriend,' Draco stated. Lucius went white with rage. 'He is not,' he spat. Draco simply glared at his father and shoved past. Lucius scowled as a house elf scurried past and transported the luggage into the house.

To Lucius' immense dislike the house elf took both trunks up to Draco's room. He decided to follow to make sure they weren't doing anything. When he opened the door to his son's room he was horrified to see the boys half-naked and involved in a rather passionate make out session. 'What are you doing?' he raged. The two boys broke apart and shifted positions. Draco leaned back against the headboard and pulled Harry against his chest. He then wrapped his arms around Harry's chest and then hooked a leg over Harry's leg. He smirked at his father. 'I'm having some fun with my boyfriend,' he said snarkily. He then ignored his father and began licking Harry's ear and running his hand up and down his boyfriend's bare chest. Lucius scowled when he heard both boys groan. 'Stop being filthy with that half-blood scum!' he yelled, 'he's your master's enemy.' On hearing that Draco stopped his ministrations to Harry. Lucius smirked think Draco had finally listened to him. Draco gently moved Harry off him and got off the bed. Harry cast a worried look at Draco that made Lucius' smirk deepen. The smirk vanished however when Draco leaned over and pressed a kiss to Harry's ear and whispered something only he could hear.

Draco started walking towards his father. Then he did something he'd never dared to do before. He shoved him, hard. Before Lucius could react his son shoved him again. 'How _DARE _you call _MY _boyfriend _SCUM_. He is _NOT_!' Draco roared. Lucius realised that his son had been pushing him backwards and they were now at the bedroom door. 'And furthermore,' Draco growled. '_HE _is _NOT_ my master.' He then slammed the door in his father's face. Lucius stalked away beyond furious and growling to himself.

For the rest of the Christmas holidays Draco flung his relationship with Harry Potter in his father's face. He couldn't do anything as it would anger his wife. She'd already yelled at him for trying to interfere in the relationship. So Lucius was forced to endure his son kissing, hugging, touching and caressing Harry Potter.

_End Flashback_

Enough of that, Lucius told himself, 'you'll have your revenge soon enough.'

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Next: Christmas from Kenneth's POV.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine it belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling.

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanks to everyone who has viewed this story (*hands viewers plate of cookies*). This chapter will alternate between Draco's POV and Lucius' POV. The rest of the chapters will be alternating POVs.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco's POV

Draco was currently sitting on the couch with his husband thinking about the Christmas they had had. He and Harry were glad that the children were at home. He and his husband missed them while they were gone. The house always seemed so quiet while they were away at school. Draco found himself thinking back to the Christmases he'd had as child.

**Flashback**

Draco had finished opening all his presents and was sitting in his room. He felt lonely his father wasn't there and he only had his mother for company. There was a knock on the door. 'Draco sweetie, are you in their?' came his mother's voice. 'Yes mother,' he replied gloomily. His mother entered the room and saw her son slouched on the bed. 'What's the matter darling?' she asked gathering Draco into her arms. 'I wish father was here,' Draco said softly, 'he never is.' His mother sighed. 'I know sweetie,' she said sorrowfully. Every Christmas was the same. Lucius would be away and Narcissa would try and comfort her son.

**End Flashback.**

Draco was brought back to the present by Harry's hand on his arm. 'Is everything alright babe?' he asked anxiously. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and smiled at him. 'Yes,' he replied, 'I was just remembering the Christmases I had. I was so lonely before you came into my life.' Harry circled an arm around Draco's waist and kissed his temple. 'Do you remember our first Christmas?' he whispered in Draco's ear. Draco smiled, he did remember.

**Flashback**

They were in their fifth year at Hogwarts. Harry and Draco had been going out since the beginning of the year. Draco and Harry had both stayed at Hogwarts. They were walking down the corridor hand and in hand and found themselves under an archway. Suddenly mistletoe appeared and Draco got a rather cheeky smile on his lips. He pulled Harry closer and crushed their lips together in a mind-blowing kiss.

**End Flashback**

Draco kissed his husbands jaw. 'That was the beginning of the best Christmases of my life,' he whispered. Harry smiled and dropped a kiss on Draco's lips and smiled.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lucius' POV

Lucius was trying to figure out how to escape from Azkaban. Simply blasting his way out was not an option. Besides that wasn't Lucius' style. No, he'd have to find a sneakier way out. Lucius then realised that he was wearing black all he needed was black cloak to hide his pale blond hair and he could use the shadows to his advantage. Of course to get a black cloak he'd have to take one from a guard and he didn't have a wand. _I have to get a wand somehow, _he thought to himself scowling. It was then that remembered that one of the guards that came to bring him meals was careless with his wand. He always had it poking out of the back of his pocket. Lucius was now thin enough that he could easily slip an arm through the bars and snatch the wand. He could then use it to stun the guard and break himself out of the cell. He could then take the guards cloak and use that to sneak out of the prison. With this in mind Lucius began to prepare himself for the break out.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco's POV

It was getting closer to the time that the nontuplets would have to go back to Hogwarts for the new term. Draco was feeling very sad about this. He tried to put on a cheery face while he and Harry helped the children get packed for school. Draco was currently helping Bertram to pack. Bertram was in the habit of simply chucking stuff into his trunk which exasperated his papa to no end. 'Bertram Harry Malfoy-Potter, you are simply hopeless at packing,' Draco sighed. Bertram looked sheepish as they began repacking the trunk so that everything would fit. 'Sorry papa,' he said. Draco ruffled his son's hair. 'That's alright Bert,' he said fondly, 'you just need to have more patience.'

When Draco had finished helping Bertram pack he went to check on his other children. Harry was helping Christabel and Hortensia pack. Lilias and Leander were doing their own packing putting everything neatly away in their trunk. Unsurprisingly Dunstan and Kenneth's room was a mess. Draco began to help them pack to.

After the packing had been finished the family gathered for dinner which as always was a very boisterous affair.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lucius' POV

Lucius had decided that it would be easier to break out during the night time. That was when the careless guard usually did his rounds. Also that would be the best time to use the shadows to his advantage. It was nearing darkness now and soon the guard would be on his patrol. Lucius smirked to himself. He was close to escaping.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco's POV

Harry and Draco were in their room and Harry noticed a forlorn expression on Draco's face. 'What's the matter, love?' he asked. 'I'll miss the children when they go back to school.' 'So will I,' Harry said. Draco and Harry lay side by side on the bed and Harry began rubbing circles on Draco's back. Draco smiled at him and leaned forward to give him a kiss. As their lips met Harry moved his hand to the small of Draco's back and pulled him closer. He then rolled over so he was above Draco and began pressing soft kisses on his neck. 'Nnng,' Draco moaned and titled his head to give Harry better access to his neck. 'Oh Merlin,' he gasped when Harry began sucking on his pulse point. Harry pulled back and pulled Draco's top off taking care to brush his hands and the material of the top against Draco's skin.

When he had the top off, Draco moved them into a sitting position and removed Harry's top. He then wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and tangled his fingers in his hair. He pressed his lips against his husbands and nibbled at his bottom lip. Harry opened his mouth and Draco's tongue found its way inside. Their tongues entwined and mouths mashed together in a heated kiss. Draco removed his legs from around Harry's waist and pulled so that they were again lying down. Both were very hard now and desperate for release. They pulled each other's pants and briefs off so they were both naked. Draco spread his legs and Harry grabbed the lube and prepared them. When he was satisfied that they were both sufficiently prepared he positioned himself at Draco's entrance and pushed in. Draco cried out in ecstasy and Harry pushed against his prostrate on the first thrust. Harry grinned and began to thrust in and out of his husband with a slow, sensuous pace that was just what Draco needed. Both were panting harshly as they neared orgasm and then both came with a groan. Draco spilled his seed all over his and Harry's chests while Harry released deep inside his lover.

It both of them a long time to come down from the sexual high. When they did Harry moved to pull out of Draco but Draco stopped him by wrapping his legs around his waist. 'No,' he murmured, 'stay like this.' Harry smiled and soon they gave into sleep, Harry still buried deep within his husband.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lucius' POV

It was now night fall and Lucius was waiting with nervous anticipation for when the guard would arrive on his patrol. He didn't have to wait long. The guard soon appeared. Lucius watched from the shadows as the guard approached his cell. When he stopped and turned his back Lucius' hand darted out and grabbed the wand. Before the guard knew what was happening Lucius had stunned him. Once that was down Lucius used the wand to break the lock. He slipped out of the cell dragged the guard inside and then took his cloak.

Lucius wrapped the cloak tightly around himself, pulled the hood up and quickly darted into the shadows. Taking care to keep hidden he made his way quietly through the prison. When he arrived at the front door he saw that it was open and guards were coming through. He slipped out of the doors while they were open and made his way to the docks. Once there he quickly untied a boat and began to row for the shore.

When he reached the show he stepped out of boat and took a deep breath of the cool air. He was free.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. It belongs to the exceptionally talented J. K. Rowling

AN: Thanks to everyone who as viewed my story. As always reviews are very much appreciated.

_Thought_

'Speech'

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapter 15

Lucius' POV

Now that Lucius was free from Azkaban he needed to track down the Deatheaters he had been in contact with. He would need their help if he was going to carry out his plan. It wasn't safe to return to Ireland. The aurors had found him too easily there. Instead he decided to return to the Malfoy Mansion. It was the last place anyone would expect him to go to.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When Lucius reached the mansion he was angered to see it in a state of disrepair. Without anyone to attend to it the building was in a sorry state indeed. _Narcissa must have left and taken the house elves with her _Lucius thought bitterly to himself. Shaking his head to rid himself of these thoughts Lucius pushed open the broken and twisted iron gate and made his way up the path that had been overgrown by weed. He opened the oak front doors and entered the mansion.

The inside was a little better than the outside. The worst that happened was that everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. Lucius wandered around the mansion using his stolen wand to get rid of the dust. He then went back outside and used it to repair the gate.

Once he was down with all this he went into his study to track down his old associates. He pulled out a map and used a scrying spell to locate them. That done he sent out messages to them telling them to come to the Malfoy Mansion. He then sat back and awaited their arrival.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHHPHPHP

Dunstan's POV

Dunstan had everything packed for school. His rat, Temple, was in the cage with Bertram's rat Cin. The trunks were all down by the front door waiting to be loaded and the owls, Artemis, Athena, Shadow-wing and Nirvana, were all in their cages. The cats, Max and Haephistion, were in their wicker baskets while Leander's hamster Cassander was in his cage.

Dunstan was in the dining room eating breakfast with his family. 'Are you all excited about going back to school?' Draco asked, 'Yes,' the nine children chorused. 'But we'll miss you and dad,' Dunstan said. Draco and Harry smiled at him. 'We'll miss you all too,' Harry said, 'alright you lot, hurry up or you'll miss the train.' The nontuplets quickly finished eating and then helped their parents put their school trunks and their animal cages in the car.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lucius' POV

Lucius' Deatheater associates had arrived at the mansion. Their names were Karl Munford and Ethan Harrow. 'Why have you called us here?' Ethan asked. 'I called you here because I need your help with something,' Lucius told them. 'And what would that be?' asked Karl curiously. A smirk tugged at the corner of Lucius' lips. 'I plan on kidnapping one Harry Potter and Draco's children,' he said. Karl and Ethan glanced at each other. 'Which one?' they wanted to know. 'Dunstan. He looks like Draco. Maybe I can discipline him they way I never could my own son,' Lucius informed him. 'Where do we come into this plan?' Ethan questioned. Lucius sighed exasperatedly. 'So many questions,' he mumbled, 'if you listen to me I'll tell you.' Ethan and Karl feel quiet. 'The Hogwarts students will soon be returning from their Christmas holidays,' Lucius began, 'this means they will be catching the train. We can't take Dunstan from the station in London, it's too risky. Instead we'll wait for the train to arrive at the Hogsmead station. I'll stay hidden, Karl you will spell his wand to fall out of his pocket. Then Ethan you'll snatch him from behind. Once we have him we'll come back here.' Ethan and Karl agreed with this plan and the three Deatheaters set out for the Hogsmead station.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dunstan's POV

The Malfoy-Potter clan had arrived at platform 9 ¾ and the nontuplets were looking around for their friends. Dunstan and Bertram soon found their friends Sean and Jonathan. They said goodbye to their parents and went with their friends to find a compartment. The four of them soon found an empty compartment and claimed it for their own. 'How was your Christmas?' Dunstan asked his friends. 'Mine was good,' Jonathan said, 'me and my family went to Italy.' Sean told them he'd gone to Ireland with his parents for a few days. Dunstan and Bertram told them about their family Christmas.

The topic of conversation soon turned to other things such as what presents they got and which classes they were looking forward to going back to. Naturally the four of them were looking forward to DADA and flying as they were their favourite classes. Jonathan said that he was looking forward to starting Astronomy again as he'd always had a keen interest the stars.

In what seemed like no time at all the train was pulling into the Hogsmead station. The students began getting off while their luggage was unloaded and sent up to their dorm rooms.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lucius' POV

Lucius saw the train pulling in to the station. He, Ethan and Karl were already in their positions. All that was left was for Dunstan to appear. When he eventually did appear they put their plan into action. Karl quickly spelled Dunstan's wand out of his pocket. As Dunstan waved his siblings on and bent down to retrieve his wand Ethan moved in.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dunstan's POV

Dunstan frowned as he heard his wand fall out of his pocket. He sent his siblings on saying he would be there in a moment. After that he was the only one left on the platform. He leant down to pick up his wand he was grabbed from behind. Before he could cry out a hand was over his mouth and he was whisked away. His wand was left behind at the station.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer Harry Potter is not mine.

_Thoughts_

'Speech'

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapter 16

Annette's POV

The carriages had arrived at Hogwarts and the students were all exiting and gathering in the Great Hall for the start of term feast. The nontuplets were gathering for a quick conversation before heading to their separate house tables. It was then that Annette noticed something was wrong. 'Hey,' she said, 'where's Dunstan?' The nontuplets looked at each other. Annette was right Dunstan wasn't there. 'But he was with us at the station,' Lilias said sounding panicked. 'His wand fell out of his pocket remember,' Annette reminded her siblings, 'he told us to go on ahead and he'd catch us up. It shouldn't have taken that long to get his wand. He should be here.' 'What should we do?' Esther asked. 'Let's go back to the station,' Annette said, 'if he's not there we'll alert Professor McGonagall.' Her siblings agreed to this plan. Checking that no one was around they hurried out of the school gates and back down to the station.

When they reached the station Dunstan was nowhere to be seen. 'Hey guys,' Annette called hurrying over to her siblings, 'I found Dunstan's wand.' The others froze for a moment and then they all ran back to the school.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When they arrived back at the school they went straight to Professor McGonagall's office and burst through the door. McGonagall turned around and stared at the nontuplets. 'What are you all doing here?' she asked. All of them began to talk at once. McGonagall held up a hand and they all fell silent. 'Just one of you will do,' she said. Annette stepped forward to explain. 'Dunstan's wand fell out of his pocket while we were at the Hogsmead train station. He told us to go on ahead while he got it so we did,' she began, 'when we were in the entrance hall we noticed that Dunstan wasn't with us. We went back to the station and he wasn't there,' she continued, 'all we found was his wand.' Annette passed the wand to Professor McGonagall. She looked very grim. 'So he's missing,' she said, 'your parents must be told of this immediately.' She handed the nontuplets a two way mirror. Esther picked it up and said; 'we must talk to our parents.'

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco's and Harry's POV

Harry was cleaning the dinner dishes when he heard the alarm go off on the two way mirror. He hurried into the living room and retrieved it from its cabinet. As soon as he picked it up Esther's scared face appeared and he knew straight away that something was wrong. 'Draco, get in here!' he called. Draco hurried into the room and joined Harry at the two way mirror. 'What's going on sweetie?' Harry asked worriedly. Esther bit her lip and then proceeded with a tremulous voice. 'Dunstan's missing,' she said. Harry and Draco were silent trying to process this information. 'What?' Draco finally chocked out. Esther took a deep breath and then began to explain. 'Dunstan's wand came out of his pocket after we got off the train at Hogsmead station. He told us to go ahead while he picked it. When we were all gathered in the entrance hall we noticed that he wasn't there. We went back to the station to look for him but we only found his wand.' At this point Harry and Draco were livid. 'Esther,' we want you and your siblings to stay at school,' Draco told her, 'your dad and I are going to the Ministry to find out what happened to Dunstan.' Esther assured her father's that they would stay at school and then Harry put away the two-way mirror. He and Draco went over to the fireplace and used the floo network to get to the Ministry.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lucius' POV

Lucius and his associates had arrived back at Malfoy Manor and Lucius sent Ethan and Karl to guard the manor. He threw Dunstan into a stone room with no windows and only one source of light. As soon as Dunstan crashed to the ground he turned to face Lucius. 'What the hell do you want?' he demanded angrily. Lucius smirked. 'You know,' he began, 'you remind me so much of your father. He was disobedient and disrespectful. He never behaved like a son should. So, I'm going to teach you to obey me the way my son never did.' Dunstan glared at him. 'Like hell, I'd obey you,' he snarled. Lucius face became a mask of fury. He kicked Dunstan hard in the stomach. Dunstan fought not to scream not in pain but he couldn't stop his body from curling in on itself. Lucius forced him out of his curled up position and kicked in side. This time Dunstan was unable to hold back a grunt of pain. Before he had time to try and defend himself Lucius pulled him up by the hair and punched him in the nose. Dunstan felt his nose break as blood came pouring out. 'Now will you obey me?' Lucius demanded. Dunstan stared him right in the eyes. 'No,' he said. Lucius hit him again and this time Dunstan blacked out. Lucius threw the body to the floor and stormed out. He slammed the door shut and locked it. 'Brat,' he muttered to himself, 'never mind I will break him.'

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dunstan's POV

_This guy is seriously psychotic_, Dunstan thought to himself as Lucius glared at him in anger. _Merlin that bloody hurt! _his mind screamed as Lucius kicked him in the stomach. However he was determined not to cry out. He was hard pressed to keep quiet. His stomach hurt so much and he knew it would have started to bruise straight away. _I've never been in this much pain in my life_. He was trying to feel brave. He really was but he still couldn't help the fear that started building inside him. As Lucius kicked him the side he couldn't help but let out a grunt as even more pain lanced through his body. He felt Lucius pull him up by his hair. This time Dunstan did cry out as he was hit hard in the nose. He felt it break and soon blood was pouring down his front. He glared at Lucius as he was hauled up to eye-level. 'Now will you obey me?' Lucius asked. Dunstan brought forth all of his determination and growled out; 'No.' Then everything went black.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Annette's POV

As soon as Esther put the mirror down Annette asked; 'What did Papa, and Dad say?' 'They're going to the Ministry to find out what happened to Dunstan,' Esther told her siblings. 'We have to find him,' Annette said fiercely, 'Papa and Dad will do everything they can but he's our brother and we've got to find him.' Her siblings agreed with her. 'We have to find him fast,' Kenneth said, 'he's in a lot of distress.' McGonagall was worried as she listened to the children talk. 'Your parents will find him,' she assured them, 'why don't you go back to your dormitories and get some sleep.' The nontuplets left.

When they were safely away from the headmistress office Annette turned to the others. 'We can't just leave this to the adults. We'll go to our rooms and get everything we need and meet at the room of requirement. Agreed?' 'Agreed,' her siblings chorused. The eight children went off to the dormitories to get everything they would need. They had to save their brother.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: No own

_Thoughts_

'Speech'

_**Flashback **_

* * *

Chapter 17

Harry and Draco's POV

As soon as Harry and Draco arrived at the Ministry they decided that the most important thing was alert their friends and family to the fact that Dunstan was missing. Harry told Draco that he would tell Ron and Hermione first and get them to help them search. Draco agreed to this and said that he would let his mother know. Narcissa was the only grandparent the children had and Draco and his husband had made sure to include her in their children's lives.

Harry and Draco went up to the auror offices to make use of the two-way mirrors they had their. Harry called Ron first. As soon as Ron's face appeared in the two way mirror he could tell something was wrong. 'Harry, mate what's wrong?' Harry sighed and slumped into a seat. 'Dunstan's gone missing,' he told him, 'Esther contacted us when she and the others noticed that he had never come back from the Hogsmead station. We could really use your help. Draco and I are at the Ministry.' Ron didn't have to think twice. This was his best friend's son. 'Of course I'll help,' he assured Harry, 'I'll be there as soon as possible.' Harry offered him a weak smile and a thank you. Ron's face disappeared from the mirror.

While Harry had been calling Ron Draco was contacting Narcissa. He told her what was going on. Narcissa was horrified and Draco did his best to reassure her that they would find her grandson. Narcissa had every faith in her son and his husband. She knew they wouldn't rest until they'd found him.

After Harry had called Ron he contacted Hermione, told her what had happened and asked for her help.

* * *

It didn't take Ron and Hermione long to reach the Ministry and when they arrived they went straight for the auror offices. Hermione could tell that Harry and Draco were both very distraught. 'Don't worry we'll help you find them,' she assured. Harry smiled at her. 'Thanks Hermione,' he said. The four gathered around Harry's desk. 'What's the plan?' Ron asked. This question brought silence. 'Damn we have nothing to go on,' Draco cursed. 'Why don't we start with the fact that he went missing from the train station?' Hermione suggested.

* * *

Lucius' POV

_Damn that boy! _Lucius thought to himself. He sat in his study at the manor nursing a glass of fire whisky and glaring into the fire that was blazing in the fireplace. _Just like Draco, disrespectful and arrogant just like that brat of a boy who I called my son. _Lucius was furious that he couldn't break the boy. He saw a lot of Draco in Dunstan, not just the pale blond hair, silvery grey eyes and sharp features. Dunstan had Draco's defiance. The same defiance that could also be found in Potter but he also had Potter's bravery, which Lucius had always referred to as his stupidity. Seeing the traits of Potter and Draco reflected in the boy angered Lucius but he couldn't decide which one angered him the most.

Lucius thoughts soon turned from the boy to his wife. He could still vividly remember the day Narcissa left him.

_**Flashback**_

'Damnit, you can't leave me!' Lucius yelled at his wife. 'Just watch me,' Narcissa hissed back, 'it was stupid to get involved with Voldemort's schemes. You may still have your high opinions but mine have changed. I won't stay with Lucius.'  
_**End flash back**_

After Narcissa had said that she had left and Lucius hadn't tried to stop her, realising that it was useless.

He briefly wondered if his was doing the right thing. He quickly shook that thought aside. He still had his pride and Damnit he would not back down! He would keep going until he finally broke the boy!

* * *

Dunstan's POV

_I wonder if dad and papa no I'm gone, _Dunstan thought to himself as he sat on the floor as the cold stone room. _Of course they know I'm gone the others would have told them,_ he chided himself. He knew his parents would not rest until they found him but at the same time he knew his siblings would also be looking for him. He knew that Kenneth could feel his distress. He and Kenneth had always known about their ability to project emotions to each other. He suddenly wondered if he could project where he was being hidden to his brother. He knew he wouldn't be able to send him every tiny detail but perhaps he could send flashes and maybe that would be enough. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He used all of his determination to project the images. However his concentration was broken by the sound of the door opening and Lucius coming to get him.

* * *

Esther's POV

Back at Hogwarts Esther and Kenneth had arrived back at the Slytherin common room. Kenneth crept off to the boy's dormitory. Before Esther snuck into her dormitory she took her long, silvery blond hair out of its elaborate style and tied it up in a bun. Her emerald green eyes glittered with determination as she slunk up the stairs to get what she needed from her trunk.

Esther was sure to be very quiet as she entered the dormitory and got what she needed from her trunk. She got her cloak, scarf, glove and hat (she already had her wand with her) and then once she had done that she exited the room and met up with Kenneth in the common room.

Very quietly the two of them pushed open the door and quickly hurried off to meet their siblings at the room of requirement.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Not mine yada, yada

**Images that Dunstan sends to Kenneth**

* * *

Chapter 18

Harry and Draco's POV

Back at the Ministry Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione were despairing over the fact that they had nothing to go on that would help them find Dunstan. Just then the fire in the grate turned green and a harassed looking official from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement appeared. 'What's going on?' Draco asked. The official stopped to catch his breath and when he recovered he told them. 'Lucius Malfoy escaped from Azkaban.' The four of them froze. 'Of course, he's behind this,' Harry growled. 'At least now we know where Dunstan will be,' Hermione pointed out. Harry, Draco and Ron all looked at her. 'He'll have taken him to the Manor,' Harry realized. 'Exactly,' Hermione nodded.

Having now found out where Dunstan would be and who was responsible for his disappearance the group of four wasted no time in getting together everything that they would need and preparing to leave. While they were getting ready the alarm on one of the two way mirrors went off. Draco answered it. Professor McGonagall's face appeared and she looked apprehensive. 'What is it Professor?' he asked concerned. Professor McGonagall sighed. 'It appears that your other children have gone missing,' she informed. Draco stared at her. Harry had heard what she had said and he was beyond pissed off. Now not only did they have Dunstan to worry about but it also appeared their other children had decided to take off. Both Harry and Draco knew beyond a doubt that they would have gone looking for their brother. They could only hope that nothing would happen to them on the way. Both sighed and decided it would be best to head to the manor, maybe they would meet their other children there.

* * *

Nontuplets POV

After meeting in the room of requirement the eight siblings crept out and headed for the entrance hall. Realising that they may need food the boys went down to the kitchen to get some.

When they returned the siblings hurriedly exited the castle and stood on the lawn. Esther turned to Kenneth. 'Do you know where Dunst is Kenny?' she asked. 'I have a vague idea of the direction to go in,' he told her. Suddenly he froze. 'What's wrong?' Christabel asked anxiously. Kenneth didn't say anything. He was getting images of what was going with Dunstan. **He saw a room with a fireplace that was richly decorated . A man that long silver blond hair and silvery grey eyes was standing over Dunstan. **Kenneth came back to the present with a start. 'What is it?' Bertram asked. 'I saw who was holding Kenneth,' he told his brothers and sisters. 'He looked a bit like papa except older.' His brothers and sisters frowned at each other. 'We'll worry about that later,' Leander insisted, 'Kenneth has a vague sense of the direction that we need to go in so we should get moving. We'll go to the Forbidden Forest and use the Thestrels.' The others agreed with this plan and the group headed off into the Forest.

* * *

When they summoned the Thestrels they climbed on two to a Thestrel. 'Which way, Kenny?' Hortensia called out. 'East,' he called back. So the band of siblings took off Eastwards.

While they were flying Kenneth kept getting images from Dunstan. They were mostly of a ruined Manor house and the room he was in. _Hold on Dunst ,please. _Kenneth begged silently.

* * *

Narcissa's POV

Narcissa was in a state of shock. She had just been informed by her son that Lucius had escaped form Azkaban. Not only that but her ex-husband had kidnapped Dunstan as well. _I have to go to the Manor, _she thought to herself, _that's where he'll be. _She hurried over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. She threw it into the flames stepped in and cried in a clear voice: 'Malfoy Manor!' She shut her eyes and tucked her elbows in tightly as she began to spin unpleasantly.

* * *

Soon she came to a stop at the fireplace at the Manor. She stepped out onto the carpet and gasped at the sight she saw. Her ex-husband was standing over her badly beaten grandson. Hearing her gasp Lucius turned around. 'Narcissa, you've come back to me!' he exclaimed. He came towards her, placed a hand on her shoulder and leant into to kiss her. Narcissa finally came back to herself in time to slap Lucius hard across the face. Lucius stumbled backwards and glared at her furiously. Narcissa glared right back at him. 'You bastard!' she screamed, 'you complete and utter bastard! You've done a lot of bad things but this is by far the worst. You kidnapped your own grandson. Not that you even thought about him as a grandson.' Throughout Narcissa rant Lucius had become more and more angry. 'Shut up bitch,' he finally snarled. He pointed his wand at her, uttered a curse and Narcissa fell to the floor. Narcissa struggled to hold on to consciousness but it was no good. The world began to spin crazily and then everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: No own

WARNING: Sex scene between Harry and Draco in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 19

Dunstan's and Lucius' POVs

After Lucius had cursed his ex-wife he turned back to Dunstan. Dunstan stared at his grandmothers body in shock. _Grandma, _was all he could think while he stared at her. He didn't even register Lucius, the man he could never think of as a grandfather, standing over him. _Why? _his mind repeated over and over again. Dustan shook his to clear his thoughts, his silvery grey eyes showed nothing but determination as he tried to get to his grandmother to help her. Seeing what he was doing Lucius pulled him back and flung him back to the floor.

It was as if a damn inside of him broke. Dunstan launched himself at Lucius and began hitting every inch of him that he could reach. He was cursing and screaming at him the whole time. 'You son of a bitch!' he cried as he took a swing at Lucius' head, 'why?' His fist connected with the side of Lucius head and Lucius growled. He backhanded Dunstan to the floor. Dunstan continued verbally attacking him until Lucius shot a spell at him to shut him up. He turned his back on him and started towards the door.

All of a sudden the door flew open Dunstan stared wide-eyed, beyond shocked to see his brothers and sisters standing there all of them with stone cold expressions on their faces. _They found me! _he rejoiced silently.

Lucius raised his wand and prepared to fire a spell at the children but found himself facing eight wands. He scowled.

While he was distracted with his back turned to Dunstan Kenneth snuck around him and quickly pulled his brother to safety.

Lucius was just thinking of a spell to use when a voice said snidely; 'Well, well outnumbered by children _father_.' Lucius looked towards the door. Harry and Draco stared Lucius down, deadly expressions on their faces.

* * *

Harry and Draco's POV

Draco continued to glare at his father while Harry got the children safely out of the room. When they had arrived at the manor Hermione and Ron had taken care of Ethan and Karl while Harry and Draco searched for Lucius and their children.

Now Harry was fixing Dunstan's injuries with his wand while he alternately scolded his children and said how relieved his was to find, for the most part, safe. When Dunstan's injuries had been healed he gripped his father's sleeve. 'Grandma's hurt really badly,' he said desperately, 'you have to help her.' Harry placed a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder. 'Don't worry we will,' he said.

Just then Ron and Hermione showed up. Harry wasted no time in telling Hermione to call the healers and sending Ron to fetch the aurors.

Meanwhile Draco was having a massive confrontation with his father. 'How dare you take my son?!' he raged, 'you were never the father you should have been for me. What were you hoping to achieve by taking my child? Did you think maybe you could beat him into submission? Well you should've known better. You could never break mine and Harry's children they are far stronger than you will ever be.' When he was finished he caught his father with a binding curse.

* * *

Shortly after he had done that backup arrived to take Lucius back to Azkaban and the healers arrived to take Narcissa to St Mungo's Hospital. Harry left his children with Ron and Hermione while he went to stand beside Draco. Draco was staring after his mother, an anguished expression on his face. Harry wrapped his arms his husband's shoulders and Draco leaned back into his chest. 'I'm so sorry sweetheart,' Harry whispered in his ear. Draco closed his eyes and let the tears fall. The hospital would do what they could but it was more than likely that his mother would die.

* * *

Harry and Draco took their kids home and sent them straight to bed. Then they went up to their room. Harry removed his clothes until he was only in his boxers and lay down on the bed. Draco did the same and Harry held his arms out to him. Draco crawled into his husband's embrace and wrapped his arms around his waist. Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's forehead. Draco raised his head and looked Harry straight in the eyes. 'Kiss me,' he whispered. Harry dropped his lips onto Draco's and pressed them to his in a chaste kiss. Draco's tongue emerged and gently coaxed its way into Harry's mouth. Harry parted his lips as Draco's tongue stroked over his. The two pulled apart, pressed the tips of their tongues together and closed their mouths again.

The kiss quickly turned form sensual and loving to fiery and passionate. Draco rolled so he was completely on top of Harry and rolled his hips. Harry threw his hand back and groaned as Draco ground their manhoods together. Draco let out a moan of his own as he felt himself and his husband begin to harden. As if this was a signal they removed each other's boxers so that they were both naked.

By now they were desperate for each other. Draco grabbed the lubricant from the bedside table and proceeded to prepare his husband by applying lube to his member, he wanted Harry to take him tonight. Harry watched, emerald eyes burning in lust and also love, as Draco fingered himself getting ready for Harry to enter him. When he was prepared Harry crawled over to him and pushed him back. Draco fell back willingly and shut his eyes in bliss as Harry slowly pushed into him. At first Harry's thrusting was gentle and slow but soon sped up as Draco moaned for more. Harry obliged and soon both were releasing. Their bodies froze as their orgasms rushed through them and then both collapsed and soon were fast asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

Chapter 20

Dunstan's POV

Dunstan stood in the front of seats barely hearing a word that was being said. The family had gotten the call from St Mungo's telling them his grandmother hadn't survived. So now here they were at her funeral and Dunstan found himself unable to contain the tears that were flowing down his cheeks. He wished that there was something he could have done to save her. But no one could protect her from that horrible man. He'd loved his grandmother. The thought of not seeing him was tearing up inside. He was of course worried for his papa to. And not for the first time he thanked Merlin that his dad was strong and would be able to help his papa through this. Yes it was devastating that his grandmother was gone but his family was strong and they would all pull through it.

* * *

Annette's POV

Annette too was unable to control her tears. Her grief for not just herself but her family too was overwhelming. She cried for her siblings and her parents. Especially for her papa. She knew that her grandmother was the only one her papa had ever considered a parent. Her grandmother was such a kind woman. She'd always had such fascinating stories to tell. Annette had loved to listen to those stories when she was a child. She'd still loved listening to them as she got older. She bowed her head and let the tears fall unrestrained.

* * *

Kenneth's POV

Kenneth could only think of how cruel the world was. His grandmother was a good woman. She didn't deserve this.

* * *

Christabel's POV

Christabel was trying to remain positive. Instead of dwelling on the unhappy thoughts she thought instead of all the fun times, she and her brothers and sisters had had with their grandmother.

* * *

Bertram's POV

Bertram wasn't crying but that didn't mean he wasn't affected. Inside his emotions were in turmoil. There was so much going on. It would take him a while to deal with everything.

* * *

Hortensia's POV

Hortensia decided straight away that she hated funerals. There was too much sadness and overwhelming grief. It weighed to heavily on her heart.

* * *

Leander's POV

Leander was trying to be strong. Him and his siblings would miss his grandmother terribly but did his best to put on a brave face. Even if he wasn't feeling that way on the inside.

* * *

Esther's POV

Like Christabel, Esther was trying to hold on to the good memories. It depressed her too much to dwell on everything else.

* * *

Lilias' POV

Looking at her brothers and sisters Lilias could tell they were all coping differently. She herself was trying to focus on the happy rather than the sad.

* * *

Harry's POV

Harry looked at his children. His heart ached for them. Narcissa had been a good grandmother to them. She'd always looked after the children when he and Draco had needed someone to babysit. She had treated Harry like a son. Harry turned to his husband and slipped his hand into his and squeezed it reassuringly.

* * *

Draco's POV

Draco returned the squeeze of Harry's fingers and continued to hold his hand tightly. His mother's death was a terrible blow to him. He had no parents now. He wasn't ashamed to let the tears fall. Yet despite all this he still felt a strange sense of calm. With Harry beside he knew he would pull through this.

When the service drew to a close Draco pulled Harry aside and said; 'I've got something to tell you.' 'What is it?' Harry asked. 'I'm pregnant,' his husband told them.

END


End file.
